saintstailfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagittarius Seiya
Sagittarius Seiya is the Sagittarius Gold Saint, the former Pegasus Bronze Saint, and one of the five Legendary Saints who fought alongside Athena and his friends in 25 years ago. His element is Light. He was also the main protagonist/title character of the original Saint Seiya series. Profile and Stats Name: Sagittarius Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Alias: Sagittarius Saint, Former Pegasus Saint, First God Slayer Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Legendary Saint, Athena's Saint, God Slayer Gender: Male Age: 39-40 Affiliation: Athena Status: Alive Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': Master level | Apex *'Attack Potency': At least City level | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level via Divine Cosmo *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ *'Lifting Strength': Class G | At least Class E *'Striking Strength': At least Class PJ | At least Class XTJ, likely Galactic Class *'Durability': At least City level | Galaxy level *'Stamina': Demigod-like *'Range': Several Hundred Meters with Light Attacks/Arrow Shots | Galactic *'Intelligence': At most Gifted Key: Sagittarius Cloth Stone | Seventh Sense/'Divine Cosmo' Appearance Seiya is a fairly tall, lean-built man with fair skin, spiky, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears his trademark sleeveless red shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and a pair of red sweatbands on his arms. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless red outfit. Personality Seiya is a calm, wise and serene Saint. Seiya dislikes to fight anyone who wishes to kill Athena, but only fights them in order to defend his goddess. He is also very caring for Athena and his friends, and is considerably empathetic into helping others with their emotional problems, as to helping Eden find the reason why he has to fight. He is extremely brave who always gets back up from a fight no matter how tough things are. During his time as the Pegasus Saint, he used to be very stubborn, strong-willed and immature, as to making jokes about certain situations and not caring about the consequences of his own actions. In the past, Seiya may have romantic feelings for Athena, as he shows more devotion to defend her than his fellow Bronze Saint allies, going as far as breaking his hand, taking Poseidon's trident, and Hades' sword in her place, willingly sacrificing his life at any moment. During the battle against Titan, Seiya returned to the brave and reckless Saint he once was, and fights Titan in order to defend the one he loves the most. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: As a Saint of Light, Seiya can create, shape, and manipulate the element of light. His exceptional mastery over said element allows him to: shoot beams or arrows of light from his hands, increase his fighting style with light-enhanced attacks in melee combat, create blinding flashes of light or light-shaped barriers of any size for defensive purposes, or attack and/or move at speeds faster-than-light. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been battling for years since being the former Pegasus Saint, Seiya is a very skilled user of unarmed combat. Expert Archer Specialist: Flight: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Enhanced Agility: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Keen Tactician: Seiya is very smart in combat, being capable of discovering the weaknesses of his opponents and coming up with unique strategies to attain victory. Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the five Legendary Saints in the 20th Century, Seiya possesses a very vast amount of powerful Cosmo, far higher than even the Gold Saints. When utilizing the Sagittarius God Cloth, his Cosmo increases to its very limit, allowing him to fight on par with powerful warriors like Titan. During the battle against Saturn, Seiya held his own during the entire match, sacrificing the Cloth in the process. Like all Gold Saints, his Cosmo is golden in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Pegasus Ryusei Ken: (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Seiya's signature technique. He concentrates powerful Cosmo into his hands and weaves the stars of the Pegasus constellation, releasing meteor-like punches capable of hitting the enemy hundreds of times per second over a distance. When burning his Cosmo, so does the amount of punches, as well as the technique's power and speed. As a Gold Saint, Seiya is able to unleash millions of faster-than-light punches, transforming the attack into a radiant fury of light. Atomic Thunderbolt: Seiya inherits this legendary technique in honor of the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos, who was remembered for his integrity towards justice and his loyalty to Athena. Using it in the same fashion as his Pegasus Ryusei Fist, Seiya unleashes a devastating stream of golden energy rays moving at light-speed toward his opponents. This technique is famous for its faster-than-light speed attacks. Sagittarius Arrow: As the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya can shoot a golden arrow from the bow that comes with the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. He tried to shoot Pallas, but the arrow was reflected by Titan. Cosmic Star Arrow: Seiya aims the Bow of Sagittarius at his opponent, focusing his Cosmo at the tip of the arrow and unleashes volleys of energy. When the technique ends, Seiya draws the energy into the tip and releases the arrow with devastating force. It should be noted that the Cosmo emanating from the tip of the arrow glows blue in appearance, and not golden like a normal Gold Saints' Cosmo until it is focused into the arrow tip. This technique was so immense in power, it was actually able to damage Titan's Genesistector, a Chronotector with the strength of 3 Gold Cloths. Weaknesses *Darkness Cosmo *Not as durable without his Cloth Equipment Sagittarius Cloth Stone: One of the 12 Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos. It mostly consists of golden armored platting, that covers most of the his body with light-golden inlays across the Cloth, with a pair of separate, large golden wings on the back, an ordinary headgear protecting the forehead, a large portion of waist platting covers the lower parts of his body, and several blue diamonds appear on the chest, arms, knees, waist, and headpiece. Also, a long white scarf is worn around the his neck. When not in use, Seiya stores the Cloth in a golden, crystal Cloth Stone around his chain necklace. Relationships *Mitsumasa Kido - Adoptive Father (deceased). *Seika - Older Sister (status unknown). *Saori Kido/Athena *Legendary Saints **Libra Shiryu **Cygnus Hyoga **Andromeda Shun **Phoenix Ikki Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saints Category:Gold Saints Category:Legendary Saints Category:God Slayers Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters Category:World Class